Fight for Dame-Tsuna! Mafia Style
by twinrose22
Summary: Yuni and Reborn back to his previous body as an adult has once again planned something dangerous for Tsuna. What good can happen when you involve Xanxus, Hibari, Dino, Adult Reborn, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Byakuran, Basil, Squalo, Spanner,Irie Shouichi, Mukuro, Enma, Fran, Adult Fon, Adult Viper, Adult Skull and Adult Verde. WELCOME TO THE FIGHT FOR DAME-TSUNA! MAFIA Tsuna X All
1. Chapter 1

**Fight for Dame-Tsuna! Mafia Style**

**Summary: **Yuni and Reborn back to his previous body as an adult (more or less) has once again planned something dangerous for Tsuna. What good can happen when you involve Xanxus, Hibari, Dino, Adult Reborn, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Byakuran, Basil, Squalo, Spanner,Irie Shouichi, Mukuro, Enma, Fran, Adult Fon, Adult Viper, Adult Skull and Adult Verde. They seem like they have nothing in common, but they are all after our precious Dame-Tsuna. It's an all-out fight for Tsuna, but Tsuna doesn't even know it. WELCOME TO THE FIGHT FOR DAME-TSUNA! MAFIA STYLE. All x Tsuna.

**Warning: Bad Language and may vary from rating T to M. Although I don't think most of you care XP **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR it rightfully belongs to Akira Amano. I don't know why she didn't make it into yaoi though. Oh well!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Vacations Mafia Style**

Tsuna was taking a stroll down the forest until he can face to face to a hidden hatch with his usual gravity defying hair style and uniform. A year had passed and he had turned 16 years old. A lot had happened in that 1 year, starting with Verde finding out a way to turn the arcobaleno back to their former selves. _Reborn told Verde to find the way to do that fast, 'because he was tired of his infant body if he didn't he would kill him. _The experiment turned out a success, well more or less they couldn't get back to 21 years old bodies instead they only grew until 18 years old. After that, Tsuna discussed with the Vongola Nono about having Millefiori, Shimon and Giglio Nero into their top alliances, Vongola Nono seeing at how Tsuna had personally asked him and he accepted the request, and also the point that Tsuna gave into Reborn and accepted the title Vongola 10th with intentions to bring it back like Vongola Primo had once had it. Spanner, Giannini, Verde and Irie Souchi built the first 4 parts of the Vongola 10th's underground base and now were starting the 5th part, but unlike the future it was a base for all the alliances of the Vongola 10th's including Millefiori, Shimon, Giglio Nero, Varia and Arcobalenos concluding that it was bigger than last time. The Varia had assigned themselves as now the 10th's generation assassination squad instead of the 9th's. All though this is great and all, the most important and shocking thing happened the realization to many connected to Sawada Tsunayoshi in some way had discovered that they had fallen in love with the petite hair gravity-defying brunette. Of course Dame-Tsuna as clueless as he is doesn't have a clue.

"TSUNA-KUN!" Hearing someone call out his name, Tsuna turned around to just see a blur of red hair before he was tackled down. The lightweight body and usually timid voice it was impossible for Tsuna to not recognized.

"ENMA!" Tsuna place his elbows on the ground as support and pushed up his body a little, just to come face to face with Enma Kozato in his usual uniform from Nanamori seeing that Enma reused leaving Tsuna. "Are you okay?!" Tsuna grabbed Enma's face with one hand while the other still supported him. Enma had his hands on top of Tsuna's chest and blushed 20 shades of red when Tsuna's face came closer to inspect Enma's.

"I-I'm fine!" Enma declared as he turned his red face away.

"E-eh?" Tsuna not understanding the reason of why Enma turned his face away or why it was red just stared at Enma worriedly.

"W-what h-happened?" Enma felt Tsuna's eyes on him, causing him to turn his face back to Tsuna, just for Tsuna's forehead to gently touch Enma's own forehead. "T-Tsuna?"

"Hm… Well, it's not a fever" Tsuna whispered, leaving Enma confused. "OH I-I thought you h-had a fever since y-you're face was red, but I guess I was wrong" Tsuna shuttered with a worried tone.

"No! I'm fine, really" Enma claimed and stared right back at Tsuna who had a small smile planted on his face. _So easy to read._ Enma smiled back

"Oh~ Dame-Tsuna I didn't think this is what you do when I'm not watching you" A familiar voice came from behind Enma. Enma was thrown off Tsuna and Tsuna was pulled up to face someone way too familiar. There he was, the adult version of Reborn with his classic fedora and leon laying on the border of the fedora, the only thing has changed from when he was a baby is now he attends the same school was Tsuna the rest. In other words he's got the school under control just like Hibari. "Or wait maybe this Enma's hobby"

Reborn took out his gun and pointed right at Enma, who was just getting up from the ground after being flung off Tsuna. Enma panicked and waved his hands frantically in front of him, he tried to speak, but he couldn't make a sound.

"Matte Reborn! Enma just tripped and fell on top of me" Tsuna grabbed Reborn's hand which held the his gun and placed it down facing him with Tsuna's honey brown eyes melting into Reborn's raven eyes.

Reborn knowing what Tsuna said was true and looking into his eyes that clearly expressed 'don't-hurt-Enma' he was about to say okay until Tsuna was snachted from his side to a embraced by someone behind with his usual braid and Hibari-like hairstyle and face, his calm and sweet voice was Fon in a uniform just like the rest. "You should believe in him Reborn. I don't think we want Tsuna to be sadden anymore" He calmly explained to Reborn.

Tsuna who couldn't see who it was laid his back against Fon's chest. _This flame, this warmth, that calm voice, nice nature, his hands and back. It's without a doubt Fon right. _"I was about to, until you came along" Reborn snickered back.

"Ara ara, I didn't know" Fon rested his head on Tsuna's shoulder. "Please do forgive me"

Tsuna smiled and petted Fon's hair which had become a habit to pet everyone that rest their heads on Tsuna. "Don't worry Fon, you haven't done anything wrong nor has Enma or Reborn"

Enma stopped to panicked and raced over to Tsuna's side although he was jealous at how Fon was petted by Tsuna, but decided to ignore it. _He does it to everyone anyway. _Meanwhile Reborn walked towards Tsuna and cursed at Fon. _He's my pupil, I understand him best, yet everyone is after him. Geez such a problematic pupil._

"Now that I think about Reborn" Tsuna faced Reborn but still petted Fon who seemed like he was in heaven just by Tsuna's gently stroke. "You and Yuni called the Vongola and allies to gather. What's that all about?"

Tsuna face wore an expression of complete worry, his eyes practically screaming 'please don't let it be another fight'. Reborn patted Tsuna on his other shoulder. "Don't worry it's not another fight" _more like a fight for you though. _Reborn wanted to include, but decided against it. _He wouldn't understand even if I told him. _"For now let's head inside the base"

Fon took his head from Tsuna's shoulder, although he didn't want to, and started for the hidden hatch. "Let's not keep Yuni and the rest waiting" Tsuna and Enma nodded as the hatch opened and walked side by side with Fon in front of them and Reborn behind.

"MATTE TSUNA!" A cheerful voice shouted from.

"JUUDAIME WAIT FOR US!" Came another voice.

_Those voices! _ Tsuna turned around causing the rest to turn around as well. "YAMAMOTO! GOKUDERA!" Both stood in front of Tsuna, Enma, Reborn and Fon panting with their hands on their knees. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah yeah" Yamamoto recovered first and smiled brightly at Tsuna placing his arms around Tsuna's shoulder like always. "I found Gokudera on the way here"

"Sona no? Well you guys just came right on time" Enma as he handed a water bottle to both Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"That baseball idiot suddenly decided to run here" Gokudera accepted the water bottle and chugged it down.

Yamamoto laughed and sipped from his water bottle. "I just wanted to see Tsuna sooner".

_HE'S SO OPENED WITH HIS EMOTIONS! _Everyone screamed into their heads expect Tsuna who had thought it was normal to say that to his friends.

Tsuna smiled brightly at him. "I miss Yamamoto too, but we just saw each other at school it's only been 10 minutes seen then"

"But 10 minutes seem like an eternity when I'm not with you" Yamamoto explained with the calmest voice ever, like he was talking about the weather.

_THIS GUY! HE'S SO STRAIGHT-FORWARD WITH HIS EMOTIONS!_

"Oh~ gomen ne, I didn't know" Tsuna responded.

_AND TSUNA/ DAME-TSUNA/ JUUDAIME IS CLUELESS! SO NAIVE~!_

"We better head inside, I bet everyone else is waiting for us" Tsuna with Yamamoto still latched to him, moved forward.

"Matte Juudaime!"

"Come on Gokudera-kun, minna" Tsuna smiled wholeheartedly, causing everyone to blush.

* * *

~Inside the Vongola Hideout~

The underground hideout was larger, and although the corridors were almost the same, the guardians decided to add another color and they agreed on a checker like floor. The rooms were all different depending on what they were. Like the first floor is where, kitchen, the indoor pool, the first storage room, and the first library were located. The second floor was were various room were held when having visit over. Each own from the Vongola guardians, Millefiori guardians, Giglio Nero guardians, Shimon guardians, Dino and the Arcobalenos had their own room. They decorated to their liking and sometimes stay there, expect Hibari, Tsuna had built him a japanese traditional place to stay. On the third floor there was only a meeting room, since he needed to group all the allied families there the whole floor is the meeting room. And on the last floor was the training rooms, another storage and library, technology center for the engineers and the baths. At first everyone got lost with various floors and various passages, but soon learned the way by memory all expect Tsuna of course.

"So where are we going exactly?" Tsuna asked. _Are you serious?! _

"I think it was the meeting room on the third floor" Enma still doubted.

"Yeah it's in the meeting room. Yuni said it was the only place where all of us fit" Reborn explained.

"Well to the third floor it is." Tsuna looked back at Gokudera. "Gokudera mind showing us the way there"

Gokudera took this chance and took Tsuna's hand and ran off. It took a minute for the rest to process what just happened but when they did Reborn had his gun out and was running after them, Fon had used his abilities and ran next to Reborn, Yamamoto and Enma decide to team up and find Tsuna quickly.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna was trying his best to keep up with Gokudera. "They're after us!"

"Tch" Gokudera look behind and threw a smoke bomb before turning to the right corridor. _There are 7 elevators in total threw out this corridor and the the one on the left has another 7. Should get them lost for a while_. "Are you alright Juudaime?"

"Daijobudayo" Tsuna reassured. "This is a fun" he commented as he finally catched up to Gokudera.

"How come?" Gokudera still look behind making sure everything was okay, but everyone was still behind them a bit far back but still chasing them.

"It's like playing tag" Tsuna explained. "But if you get caught you get punished. Like tag mafia style" Tsuna smiled, but then a chill went down his spine. "Come on Gokudera we can't be caught, if not Reborn will punish us"

Suddenly the hand that Gokudera was holding left his grasp and Tsuna was snatched away from his sight. All he could see was the back of kidnapper with his usual blonde hair swaying in the air and wearing a black shirt still exposing his tattoos on his left arm and whip hanging from his hip. He held Tsuna bridal style and held him close to his own body almost protecting him. "I'll take my little bro thanks Gokudera" The kidnapper turned back back for a second but it was impossible not to noticed brown with a hint of yellow eyes.

"DINO!" Gokudera shouted, but all he received was snicker from Dino. Enma and the rest caught up to Gokudera.

"Where's Tsuna?" Yamamoto panted.

"Dino, that bastard took him" Gokudera caught his breath and started running after them with the rest behind him

"Like you're one to talk" Reborn hit Gokudera on the hit with side of the gun. "I'll deal with you later" Gokudera just thought of the worst things that were to come.

"Dino-nii?" Tsuna opened his eyes to look at Dino's usual smile. Tsuna started calling Dino, nii-chan, after an argument and since Tsuna doesn't like making anyone sad he finally gave up. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure that you don't get caught" Dino looked back and found everyone behind him, Reborn firing his gun at his feet and Enma trying to catch in hyper mode.

"Oh this is a game after all" Tsuna concluded.

"Yeah" Dino faced Tsuna again. "Something like that"

They found the elevator just in front of them opening it's doors ready to just run in. They made inside and Dino with one hand pushed the third floor button. The one following them shouted and ran full speed ahead with Enma at the front using his flames to get there, but the elevator door closed. "Safe" Dino sighed relieved.

"Thank you Dino-nii" Tsuna loosen his grip on Dino's shirt.

"No problem anything for you" Dino commented as they elevator door opened and Dino stepped out. The place only had one way for you to go and that was straight after a few steps you face a grand door. Dino kicked it opened with Tsuna still in his arms. The only ones in the room were Byakuran, Verde, Fran, Mammon (Viper), Yuni, Spanner, Irie, Mukuro, Xanxus and Hibari. It was a mystery why Mukuro, Xanxus and Hibari haven't destroyed the place yet, but then Dino had seen the three were staring bullets at Dino.

"Ah minna!" Tsuna jumped off Dino's arms and went to greet Yuni.

"Trash why did you carry Tsuna?!" Xanxus pointed his gun at him.

"I don't have any need for a perverted person in Nanamori" Hibari revealed his tonfas. "I'll bite you to death"

"Kufufufu, you really want to die" Mukuro changed his eye to the first ability, the realm of hell.

"WAIT WAIT!" Dino placed his hands in front of him. and tried to move back every time the trio moved forward, but like always he tripped on his feet and the beating began.

Tsuna was patted on the shoulder by Verde who looked a bit different than his original form. He didn't have the beard anymore and he wore thick green glasses with the school uniform to go along with it. "Tsuna"

"Verde!" Tsuna turned around to face Verde with Irie and Spanner behind Verde. "What happened?"

"No nothing just wanted to see you" The three responded

Tsuna giggled and smiled at Verde. "Seems like everyone wants to" The trio blushed slightly, when Tsuna was hugged from behind, the hands wrapped along Tsuna's slender waist. _Tall? This smell of marshmallows! And soft hands. _"Byakuran!"

"Tsu-kun" Byakuran responded and popped another marshmallow into his mouth.

"Get away from him, marshmallow killer!" Fran snactched Tsuna away. Fran was 16 years old like Tsuna, because he got caught up into the arcobaleno machine. He wore the frog as a hat, with his green hair poking out in various places, and his greens eyes staring at Byakuran. He was taller than Tsuna, actually everyone is taller than Tsuna.

"Who are you calling marshmallow killer, frog!" Byakuran responded.

_So childish_ Tsuna thought and he was about to stop the bickering between the two when the door was slammed opened.

"VOI! WE'RE HERE!" Squalo arrived with Yamamoto, Enma, Reborn, Fon, Basil, Gokudera that was beaten up, and Skull.

"SHUT UP TRASH" Xanxus threw a vase at Squalo and it hit right on the head.

"A-ah Squalo!" Tsuna forgot about the small group formed around him and headed towards Squalo pulling out a band-aid which he usually carries around. Tsuna tiptoed to reach Squalo height and place the band-aid on his forehead. "There"

"T-Thanks" Squalo shuttered.

"Sawada-dono/Tsuna!" Skull hugged Tsuna while Basil greeted him.

"Hi guys" Tsuna greeted back.

"What happened to the bucking horse" Gokudera pointed to the corner of the room where Dino laid beaten up.

"We bite him to death/ disposed of trash/ Kufufu sent him to one of the hells" Xanxus, Hibari and Mukuro responded with small intimidating smiles.

"Maa maa minna-san" Yuni clasped her hands together and smiled. "Let's take a sit, so uncle Reborn can tell you why you guys were summoned."

Mammon looking at Tsuna hopelessly still hugged by Skull, he got up with his hood down and his purple hair and purple eyes finally revealing. He grabbed Tsuna's hand and dragged him to a single seat. Mammon sat down first and then placed Tsuna on top of his lap. "There isn't enough space for everyone to sit" Mammon whispered an excuse.

"It's okay" Tsuna rested against Mammon's chest which was although not noticeable was pretty firm yet comfortable.

The rest in the room, burned in jealousy. _I SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT FIRST! _Is what passed through their minds. Mammon was pleased with their reaction that he started petting Tsuna whose hair was soft as a kitten's.

"Uncle Reborn, the explanation" Yuni sat down next to Reborn on a couch.

"Right, we called everyone here to say that everyone present in this room will be going to a vacation" Reborn explained. "The others like Chrome, Lal and the rest are going somewhere else while we go the Vongola private island"

"Wait, the Vongola has a private island?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Yes Dame-Tsuna"

"Cool" Tsuna's eyes sparkled. "Sounds fun. A vacation from work and documents"

"And when are we heading there exactly?" Xanxus asked.

"Tomorrow" Yuni replied.

"TOMORROW!" everyone exclaimed expect for Hibari, Reborn, Mammon, Verde, Xanxus, Mukuro, Yuni and Fon.

"Yeah so Dame-Tsuna get off Mammon's lap and get started on packing" Reborn pulled Tsuna up from Mammon's lap and guided to the door.

"E-eh? O-okay?" And soon Tsuna was gone.

"Okay Reborn" Fon stood up. "What are you planning?"

"Believe it or not it's not my plan." Reborn pointed to Yuni next to him. "It's hers."

"Yuni?" Mammon questioned. "Explain"

"Well you see everyone here have one thing in common. That's Tsuna-kun" Yuni pointed out. "All of you fell for Tsuna-kun, demo ne Tsuna-kun is naive so I thought it was better if we all go to the Vongola private island. That way Tsuna-kun spends time with everyone, and might as well concluded it's like a fight for Tsuna-kun"

"A fight for Dame-Tsuna, Mafia style" Reborn finished. "Are in or out?"

"IN!" everyone exclaimed.

"Good then, we'll meet you at the airport at 1 p.m" Yuni skipped away and little by little everyone left home to pack up.

* * *

**A/N: **I hoped you like it. I have 2 other stories one from **Kuroko no Basket **called **All is fair in love and… basketball** which is Kuroko Harem and the other one from **Fairy Tail **called **THIS IS WAR! **A Lucy harem.


	2. An Update !

**A/N: **Hey guys I know I haven't been on fanfiction for a while and it's all my fault Q~Q I'm sorry okay ! But I have good news I've made a blog where I'm going to be posting my fanfictions and new stories for you guys. So please check it out I'll have a new chapter and probably a new fanfiction for you guys by the time you read this, maybe I don't know~ Anyway I love you guys thanks for the likes, follows and reviews you guys are the best!

photography-blog

www . amaiyume1827 . wix (PERIOD) com / photography-blog


	3. Update (Blog Link Info)

This is the blog link, please remove the spaces and put a period before com.

amaiyume1827 .wix (PERIOD) com /our-sweet-dream

Period = .

Or

You could Private Message (PM) me for a clearer version of the link.


	4. Hey guys I'm back!

Hey everyone real quick for people who actually read my fanfiction, Thank you so much for being here even though I know I don't post quite often as the others and just for you guys I went to a academy for writing! I know I going to rewrite every fanfiction so you can be entertained but it will contain the same concepts, I will je posting once a week now that I am out of the hospital.


End file.
